Anime Episode 2
is the second episode of the In Another World With My Smartphone anime. Plot The episode begins with Touya and the twins (Elze and Linze) arriving in a new town while on their way to deliver a letter to a person in the royal capital (a guild request). They then come across some kind of scene unfolding nearby involving a young girl and several men. Opening Theme Plays After assisting the girl and escaping from the approaching guards (as well as treating her to lunch) the girl introduces herself as Yae Kokonoe a traveler from Eashen.Upon resuming their trip to the capital (with Yae accompanying them) Touya begins learning new Null magic spells under Linze's guidance. He learns several new Null spells including the Aports Spell, the Slip Spell & the Long Sense Spell. Upon using the latter spell Touya detects the smell of blood and realizes that there is a battle in progress nearby and that someone is losing. Upon arriving at the scene Touya and the others discover a carriage being guarded by soldiers coming under attack by creatures being summoned by a magician (lizardmen). While Elze, Linze and Yae get rid of the lizardmen Touya takes out the magician by using the Slip Spell. After dispatching the enemy creatures Touya and the others find a critically injured man on the verge of death, using a combination of healing magic and the Aports Spell (which he uses to extract a piece of a arrow that was stuck inside his body) he is able to save the man. Upon introductions the group is surprised to discover that the young lady they are escorting is in fact the daughter of the Duke of Belfast (the King's younger brother) and thus royalty who introduces herself as Sushie Ernea Ortlinde. At the request of Leim (Sue's butler and the man Touya saved) the group continues their journey to royal capital with Sue's group. Upon arriving at the royal capital and to her home (a large mansion) Touya and the others are warmly welcomed by her father (the Duke of Belfast) who thanks Touya and his friends for saving his daughter. Later Touya is having a conversation with the Duke concerning the attack on his daughter and who could possibly be behind it when Sue returns from speaking with her mother. When Touya asks about the Duchess he is told that she is blind due to surviving an illness that she had five years ago, and that despite the efforts of multiple healers her blindness could not be undone. He later explains that the reason Sue had been travelling is locate a spell that can heal her mother with no success, with mentioning her grandfather had a spell capable of restoring her sight but the Duke states that it is impossible since it's a null magic (it can only be used by that person). The girls overhearing the conversation excitedly point out that Touya is capable of utilizing this magic. Later Touya cast the magic on the Duchess which to the overwhelming happiness of the others is shown to be successful. The Duke thankful to Touya for saving and protecting his daughter gifts him with a pouch containing 40 platinum coins (the denomination above gold with each being worth 10 gold coins) to which he reluctantly accepts. He then gifts Touya and the girls with medals bearing his family's crest which would allow him to pass through city checkpoints and utilize facilities normally only available to nobility. Characters * Touya Mochizuki * Linze Silhoueska * Elze Silhoueska * Sushie Ernea Ortlinde (first appearance) * Yae Kokonoe (first appearance) * Ellen Ernea Ortlinde (first appearance) * Leim (first appearance) * Alfred Ernes Ortlinde (first appearance) Spells Used * Aports Spell * Long Sense * Slip Spell * Lizardman Summoning Spell * Recovery Spell Notable Places *Silver Moon Inn *Duke of Belfast Mansion *Belfast Royal Capital Adaptation Differences *In the light novel Touya and the others meet Zanac to receive the letter, Zanac gave too much money as for travel money to the capital. But in anime, this was completely skipped over. *In the light novel, Touya buys Yae's ornamental hairpin in order to give her money to stay somewhere. The anime skips this scene. *In the light novel, the mage who summons the lizards is killed by Yae, while in the anime Touya uses to knock him out. *In the light novel, one of Sushie's guards has his brother killed and is shown to be grieving. In the anime, there is no mention of this. *While in the Sushie's carriage, Touya tells Sushie tales such as Momotaro and Cinderella in the light novel. However, in the anime this scene is removed. *Touya appears near Ellen before healing her eyes in the light novel, but in the anime, it puts this scene in mainly Ellen's viewpoint. *The entire scene from what occurred at Viscount Swordrick's residence is skipped over. Media Counterpart Trivia Navigation Category:Anime Category:Anime Episode